


Jealousy

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [22]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e03 Carentan, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, WWII, World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Liebgott gets jealous of your friendship with Malarkey and Skip.
Relationships: Joe Liebgott/Reader, Joe Liebgott/You, Joseph Liebgott/Reader, Joseph Liebgott/You
Series: Imagines [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 9





	Jealousy

Joe’s eyes bored into the back of your head as you laughed with Skip and Malarkey. Easy had recently returned to England after the Battle for Normandy and you were all appreciating the downtime in the sleepy English pub. Everyone except Joe. He glowered every time you laughed at one of Skip’s jokes, or when you lightly bumped your shoulder against Malarkey’s. He wished he didn’t feel like this, that he could just shrug it off. He knew that neither you, nor his comrades, would do anything to hurt him, but the red mist had descended and the rational side of him was temporarily lost.

“Oh, I don’t know Skip,” he heard you say from where he was sitting with Guarnere.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Skip stood up, holding his hand out for you to take. This caused Joe’s face to turn a worrying shade of red, and it was only Guarnere’s strong hand that prevented him from standing up to come over to you.

“Let her be Joe, they don’t mean no harm,” Bill was, for once, talking sense, and Joe sat back down. His glaring, however, didn’t cease, as you approached the dart board with Skip, Malarkey and Penkala.

“So me and Y/N against you two idiots,” Skip laughed, wrapping his hand around your shoulders, causing Joe to seethe more. Your laugh, normally music to his ears, merely made his anger bubble closer to the surface. His eyes didn’t leave you the entire game, narrowing every time Skip stood behind you, holding your hand in his, showing you how to play the game.

“Come on, Joe, what you so jealous for?” Bill’s voice managed to cut into his thoughts, causing Joe’s eyes to finally leave you.

“They’ve got their fucking hands all over each other, Bill, of course I’m gonna be jealous. Shit, wouldn’t you be?” Bill could barely hear Joe, his voice was that quiet, but the rage was evident.

“Joe, everyone in the goddamn Airborne knows Y/N is your dame, and Skip and Malarkey aren’t like that. Besides, she loves ya.” Joe’s anger didn’t evaporate, but it was certainly pushed aside for the moment, Bill’s statement far more important to him.

“She what?”

“You mean you don’t know? Joe, it’s obvious, even I can see it,” Bill cackled at his own hilarity, patting his friend on the soldier. Joe’s thoughts raced: he knew he loved you, but he’d never said so, as he was never sure exactly how you felt about him. His jealousy, however, overtook these thoughts and resurfaced as he saw Skip with his arms around you, hugging you and swinging you in the air.

“Hey, that’s not fair, you guys cheated,” Malarkey exclaimed.

“Sorry Don, that’s ten bucks you and Penk owe us, now pay up,” Skip laughed, holding out his hand. Malarkey didn’t get the chance to hand over the money; before he could do so, Joe was over at the dart board, roughly removing Skip’s arm from around your shoulder and dragging you out the pub without a word, leaving his friends more than a little confused, and Bill shaking his head.

As soon as you were outside, you shrugged Joe’s hand off you, glaring at him just as he’d glared at Skip moments before.

“Joe, what the hell was that?”

“He had his hands all over you, Y/N, was I just expected to sit there and watch, huh?”

“Yes, you were! We weren’t doing anything wrong, all he was doing was teaching me to play goddamn darts,” you were shouting now.

“Well he didn’t need to touch you so fucking much while doing it,” Joe raised his voice to match yours.

“You’re jealous aren’t you?” you were still angry, but you couldn’t deny that Joe was looking particularly attractive in that moment, his chest heaving from the frustration, his cheeks flushed, running his hand through his thick hair.

“Shit, of course I’m jealous! I love you; I don’t want to see another man with his hands on you, innocent or not,” Joe let out a quiet string of curse words and fiercely ran his hands through his hair, wishing he’d kept his secret to himself.

“Surely you know by now I love you too,” you closed the gap between you, pulling him into yours arms. “And you’re hot when you’re angry,” you laughed, kissing him passionately.

“You mean you don’t think I’m hot all the time,” he also laughed, pulling you by the hand in the direction of his billet.


End file.
